Protective Friends
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: In the aftermath of the kiss and Blaine and Kurt getting together they're friends have a few words to say to them... 'If you hurt...' Drabble Klaine


**Protective Friends**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_**This is definitely not the best thing I have ever written but I found it on my laptop and thought I'd publish it. **_

After seeing Kurt of on his drive home Blaine wandered slowly up to his dorm room, which he shared with Wes and David, a smile playing on his lips as he relived the previous hour and a half. They had eventually got around to rehearsing Candles enough so that Wes wouldn't throw his gavel at them for being completely unprepared.

Humming his part of the duet he pushed his door open ready to finish his history essay that he had made very little progress on. And then he sighed. Wes was sitting at his desk tapping a pencil against the wood to the rhythm of Raise Your Glass. David was lying on his bed arms propped up behind his head.

And both of them were staring at him with expectant looks. "So?" Wes started not breaking the tapping despite the fact that he knew both Blaine and David hated it.

"So?" Blaine repeated slowly dropping down onto his own bed and wondering how he had been blessed with such wonderful friends that tested his patience and sanity on a regular basis.

"You should know that we were innocently passing by the music room when we heard your confession to our newest Warbler." David grinned at him. Blaine sighed; he had suspected as much. "But we were forced to move on by Mr Richards before anything actually happened."

"So?" Wes prompted finally abandoning his tapping and throwing himself onto his own bed.

Blaine stared at them both for a moment before finally exploding with the excitement that had been building up ever since his lips had touched Kurt's. "We kissed." He grinned.

"Yes." Wes launched himself off his bed and hugging Blaine tightly the two of them wincing again as David hit them. "Finally."

"No more sexual tension." David smirked at Blaine who blushed ducking out of their grip.

"We weren't that bad." Blaine protested earning himself two withering looks.

"Yes you were." Wes rolled his eyes. "So are you two dating now?" It was Blaine's turn to send him a withering look and eye roll. Wes shrugged as if to say 'just checking'.

"If he hurts you…" David took on a serious look while Blaine directed an eye roll in his direction. "Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Really." Wes stated firmly. "You're our best friend." Blaine smiled at that and let the subject drop deciding to let Kurt deal with the two insane people who he had the (mis)fortune to share a room with. After all Kurt was better with dealing with weird people (he had met some of the New Directions before and knew just how odd they were).

He was right.

Both of them put down their phones after their over-protective conversations with slightly scared looking faces. Blaine couldn't blame them. Kurt was incredibly protective over those he loved and so would have been offended that they thought he would hurt Blaine. And he could be very scary when offended.

"Kurt?" Finn poked his head round the door to his step-brother's bedroom. "Everyone's here to see you." He had a knowing smirk on his face that immediately put Kurt on his guard and he sat bolt upright tossing aside his history textbook.

"Why; to rub it in that you won Regionals and we didn't." Finn looked hurt at this comment having never once even mentioned the win for fear of upsetting his step-brother. Congratulations and Commiserations had been given onstage but the topic never broached between the brothers in the evening and following morning of the day.

"Seriously Kurt just come or Santana will come up and drag you down by your hair." Finn masked the hurt and brought out the threat that had Kurt leaping of his bed his hands clutched protectively over his hair.

"Let's go."

"That's the spirit." Finn clapped him on the shoulder and then bounded down the stairs after him.

There was a silence as Kurt entered the living room to find Tina, Mike, Brittany and Santana squashed on the couch, Rachel and Mercedes squeezed onto a chair, Lauren on another one, Quinn perched on the arm of the couch, Puck, Sam and Mike standing by the window, Artie just in front of them and all of them staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Kurt demanded defensively crossing his arms.

"Is it true?" The three words came from Mercedes who allowed a smirk to play around her lips. Kurt squinted at her in confusion and she merely sent him a withering look while Santana smacked her lips together in a kissing sound.

Kurt sighed heavily. "Yes it's true." There was such an outburst of high pitched squeals that the guys in the room rubbed their ears fearing for their hearing as Kurt was buried under a pile of excited teenage girls.

"Where? When? Who initiated? Oh my God! Yay Kurt!" Words could be distinguished amidst the cheers but no one could match a voice to the words. Eventually Kurt pushed them all of him and they returned to their seats grinning wildly.

"So details please." Santana waved an impatient hand as Kurt plopped down onto the couch arm next to her.

"He's my brother." Finn sounded disgusted.

"Then leave." A fierce glare was bestowed on him but he stayed mumbling under his breath as he crossed the room to stand next to Puck. Kurt recounted the story quickly having to go over several details twice for Brittany's benefit.

There were more squeals when he finished but the guys looked unimpressed. "What?" Kurt sighed looking pointedly at them all, Finn in particular.

"If he hurts you…" Finn let the thought trail off and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"He won't."

"Seriously if he hurts you…" Puck backed Finn up with nods of agreement from the others. Kurt exchanged a despairing look with Mercedes but admitted defeat with another roll of the eyes silently wondering how many conversations Blaine would be having with his old glee club in the near future.

He wasn't wrong.

Finn was the first pulling out his phone to call Blaine the minute Kurt left the house with the girls for shopping.

**_Thanks for reading- not the best thing ever but it's not awful I hope. _**

**_Tacxxx_**


End file.
